V7.6
* Aspectos del día de los inocentes 2017 |Related = * Notas de la versión 7.6 (LAS) * Notas de la versión 7.6 (LAN) |Prev = V7.5 |Next = V7.7}} Nuevos aspectos Los siguientes aspectos de campeones han sido añadidos a la tienda: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Los siguientes aspectos han sido añadidos a la tienda: ProfileIcon1625.png ProfileIcon1626.png ProfileIcon1627.png League of Legends V7.6 General Menú de opciones en la partida * Reducido el menú de opciones en resoluciones verticales más grandes que 1200 (reducciones más pequeñas para resoluciones más bajas). * Ahora se puede hacer clic y arrastrar el menú de opciones desde un lugar vacío, no solo en la barra superior Escudos mágicos * Cambiado ligeramente el color de los escudos de hechizos. Monstruos * Resistencia mágica reducida de a . Campeones ; * ** El efecto ahora se llama "Endemoniado", en lugar de "Impulso Sangriento". ** Al revivir con su pasiva, Aatrox ahora recibirá un Pozo Sangriento lleno. * / ** Ya no se pierden las acumulaciones después de revivir. ; * ** Los enemigos afectados durante un desplazamiento ya no podrán lanzar hechizos durante el desplazamiento. ; * ** General *** El audio de la animación de retirada ya no es tan alto. ** *** Ya no se resbala durante la animación. ; * ** La ralentización ya no cancela la de la . ; * ** Bonificación de vida por acumulación aumentada de a . ** El límite de acumulaciones que se puede conseguir de los súbditos ahora es de 6 en lugar de 5. ; * ** *** Reducido el tono de los efectos visuales para que sean menos abrumadores. ** *** Reducido el tono de los efectos visuales para que sean menos abrumadores. ; * ** Los efectos visuales ya no parpadean cuando voltea. ; * ** Alcance de lanzamiento aumentado de 525 a 575. * ** Si el objetivo muere antes de que la canalización termine, la duración se aplicará como reducción de enfriamiento ; * ** Usarlo mientras esté activo el ya no ocasiona que visualmente entre en enfriamiento en el inventario (o que parpadee visualmente y luego reaparezca por un instante). ; * ** Corregido un error en el que la habilidad no ralentizaba enemigos correctamente cuando emergía el tiburón. ; - Relanzamiento * General ** Título cambiado de a . ** Cambio visual, que se aplica a todos los aspectos. ** Nuevas voz y diálogos. ** Nueva historia. * Estadísticas ** Rango de ataque aumentado de 125 a 150. ** Velocidad de ataque base reducida de a . ** Daño de ataque base reducido de a 59. ** Armadura base aumentada de a 27. ** Vida base reducida de a 550. ** Maná base aumentado de 369 a 400. ** Regeneración de vida base reducida de a 8. ** Regeneración de maná base aumentada de 6 a 7. ** Crecimiento de velocidad de ataque aumentado de a . ** Crecimiento de daño de ataque aumentado a . ** Crecimiento de vida aumentado de 85 a 100. ** Crecimiento de maná reducido de 47 a 40. ** Crecimiento de regeneración de vida aumentado de a . ** Crecimiento de regeneración de maná reducido de a . * - Pasiva ** Every 8 seconds, Galio's next basic attack periodically deals level)}} magic damage to his main target and all enemies around it. ** Colossal Smash's cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds every time Galio hits an enemy champion with a new ability. * - Q ** Galio fires two gusts of wind that arc to either side before converging to the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. ** Upon impacting with each other, the gusts form a tornado that for seconds, dealing % AP)}} magic damage every seconds to every enemy , capped at 50 per hit against monsters. ** ** segundos. ** 825 * - W ** Galio gains a shield that absorbs up to % maximum health}} magic damage, refreshing after not taking damage for 12 seconds. ** Galio begins to charge over seconds, himself by 30%, reducing incoming damage by and increasing Shield of Durand's radius over the duration. ** Galio all nearby enemies for seconds, with the duration increasing based on how long Shield of Durand was charged, up to seconds, and refreshes its damage reduction for 2 seconds. ** Shield of Durand cannot be interrupted by crowd control. Shield of Durand's cooldown starts on cast. ** 50 ** segundos. * - E ** Galio briefly dashes backwards before charging forward, stopping upon hitting terrain or an enemy champion, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and for seconds. ** 50 ** segundos. * - R ** Galio designates the target allied champion's location at the time of cast as his landing spot, channeling for 1 seconds, and dashes to them, reducing the damage they take by until he lands. ** Upon impact, Galio deals magic damage to all enemies and for seconds, increased to seconds at the of the impact zone. ** 100 ** segundos. ; * ** Estadísticas *** Regeneración de vida reducida de a . *** Crecimiento de regeneración de vida reducida de 3 a . * ** Estadísticas *** Regeneración de vida aumentada de a . *** Crecimiento de regeneración de vida aumentada de a . * ** ahora puede poner en fila otro hechizo durante el tiempo de lanzamiento de Salto Bestial. ; * ** Ya no se puede utilizar para ignorar el tiempo de lanzamiento de . ; * General ** Ya no obtiene visión de ambos campos de lobos en el Bosque Retorcido al liberar uno u otro. ; * ** Ya no usa los efectos visuales del golpe crítico del Jhin normal. ; * ** El enfriamiento ya no se reinicia cuandoa se lanza si muere entre lanzar ambos hechizos. ; * General ** Nuevas líneas de voz. ; * ** Daño base aumentado de a . ** Tasa aumentada de a . ** El alcance del lanzamiento ahora se ajusta según el alcance del ataque de Miss Fortune. ** Ya no hace una breve pausa después de lanzar Doble Bala. * ** Ya no hace una breve pausa después de lanzar Lluvia de Plomo. ; * ** Si un compañero de equipo se vuelve invisible o se camufla mientras está escondido de ustedes ahora recobrarán correctamente la visión de ellos si entran en tu reducido radio de visión antes de que termine Paranoia. ; * ** Si un aliado muere al estar sosteniendo la esfera, esta ahora cae ahí mismo en lugar de regresar a Orianna. ; * ** Mejora de velocidad de ataque aumentada de % a %. * ** Tasa reducida de a ** Después de poner al menos un punto en la habilidad, Quinn reaparece como Valor después de morir por el resto de la partida ; * ** Pequeños cambios para los daltónicos. ; * ** La devolución de enfriamiento obtenida por golpear a un enemigo afectado por aumentado de (1 reducción de enfriamiento)}} a 4 segundos. ; * ** Corregido un error que hacía que actuara raro al morir Victor. ; * ** El moverse mientras se ataca ya no ocasiona que se suelte inmediatamente. ; * ** Cuando el ataque básico potenciado hace crítico, la porción del daño que viene del ataque básico ahora se modifica correctamente en lugar de la bonificación de daño. Maestrías ; * Curación del ataque energizado cambiado de a AD}}. * Si el ataque que activa Ansia de Sangre del Señor de la Guerra es un golpe crítico, la curación también se vuelve crítica (y aumenta más con modificadores de daño crítico, p. ej. ). References Categoría:Notas de versiones